Now You See Me
by Mini362
Summary: What if Edward didn't save Bella from Tyler's van? What if instead so got hit, and then woke up the next day as a ghost?
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

Bella didn't see it coming. One moment she was standing there fantasizing about Edward and the next she was laying on the ground at the foot of her car, unconscious. She regained consciousness only long enough to see Edward walking away from the scene, as if he didn't notice the crowd of kids screaming and crying "someone call 911!" He popped the collar of his long trench coat and kept walking.

The next thing Bella knew she was lying in a hospital bed, Charlie beside her and a tall good looking doctor who seemed too young to know what he was doing telling him that the prognosis didn't look good. "She's been in a state of comatose for a few days now, there's brain activity but we'll have to monitor her closely." Charlie nodded his head gravely, he aged forty years in a couple hours. "You should go home and get some sleep, we'll call you if anything changes, but for now she's stable."

"Alright," Charlie stood shaking the doctor's hand. "Thanks for everything." He left the gloomy hospital room, where even the bedside tables someone had left were fading in colour.

They both left the room. _Had they not noticed I was awake?_ Bella asked herself. She tried calling after then but no one answered.

Edward.

_I had done the right thing. _Edward reminded himself. _If I had saved her it would have just brought up too many questions, besides I knew I was strong enough to ignore the hunger._

That last part was a lie, he didn't know if he would be able to control himself. _But I had so everything was okay, besides she survived. So everything's fine. _He could just her Esme's voice in his head telling him how irresponsible he was to do what he did.

"Mom, can you please think a little quieter." Edward said sitting down at the grand piano with no intention of playing it.

"At least go visit her, see if she's alright." Edward didn't need to be able to read her thoughts to understand the look she was giving him, the look that said 'it's the right thing to do' the look no child, no matter how old, likes to get.

"Fine." He got up shutting the lid on the keys. It was early morning, but a Saturday, and it's not like he had any plans. If he stayed the voices of his siblings might just eat him alive.

Bella.

Dr. Cullen made me stay the night. He seemed to think I was pretty bad, but I just couldn't sleep, maybe the damage was worse than it seemed. The doctor found me walking around in the morning. "Good morning Miss. Swan," He seemed shocked to see me but covered it well with his bright and cheery demeanor. "Good news I think we'll be able to send you home today. I'll just have to look you over one last time."

We got back to my room and to my surprise Edward was there.

He looked equally surprised. The curtain was drawn over my bed, "Do you want me to turn these off?" Edward asked Dr. Cullen but didn't wait long before doing it anyway. I wondered how he knew what he was doing, but I was more confused by the monitors that were still running for some reason. It was monitoring someone's heart, the beat amplified throughout the room, but no one was hooked up to the machine. Dr. Cullen nodded his head, and I felt a silent conversation pass between them.

Dr. Cullen checked me over while Edward just sat there staring at me.

"Okay Miss Swan, it looks like you are all clear, your dad is waiting for you outside." I jumped from my seat, I left my bag under the bed, I pulled back the curtain and my heart stopped.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" I said holding back tearless sobs. Edward grabbed me by the shoulder and sat me down. Dr. Cullen closed the curtain around my body and pulled him away from me and whispered to each other viscously in the corner while I tried to avoid hyperventilating.

Slowly I stood up and peeled back the curtain again. I let out a cry when I saw my battered and bruised body. Edward sat me down again "stay there." He said violently putting the curtain back in place.

"ugh it seems Ms. Swan that you are dead." Dr. Cullen said looking as if this was a normal diagnose he gave out every day. Like he was telling me I had the common cold!

"When you say dead…" I said not quite sure I heard him right.

Dr. Cullen seemed to be struggling for words. "Well it seems that you spirit has left your physical body, and I think it's safe to say your physical body is no longer functioning…"

"Ugh no dad it seems that she's still alive…" Edward said turning on the machine that was monitoring my heartbeat and the like back on.

"How… interesting…" Dr. Cullen said I couldn't get over how casually they were handling the situation.

There was some commotion out in the hallway and in the next moment Charlie walked into the room, his eyes were huge when he saw me awake.

"Bella!" he cried, I stood up to embrace him not really thinking, it was only afterwards that I realized I might have gone right threw his arms, but luckily I didn't. "You're freezing," was his only comment "I didn't think you would be awake again so soon, you look fine, I never thought…" he lost his words he looked so flustered.

"Yes, wonderful news Mr. Swan it looks like your daughter has made a miraculous recovery.

"That's wonderful." Charlie said "Does that mean she can come home now?"

Dr. Cullen checked his watch. "I still want to keep her a little bit longer just to make sure she doesn't have any problem that may have been over looked." Charlie nodded his head buying into every word the doctor said. I was surprised by how quickly Dr. Cullen could put on an act. It seemed effortless for him to be so normal as if my spiritless body was nothing. A common occurrence.

"So I'll come back for you this evening?" Charlie asked me. I nodded my head looking to the doctor for confirmation.

Charlie looked frail and exhausted as he hustled out of the room. Edward and Dr. Cullen looked to each other, both looking a little out of their depth.

"We can't let her walk around and keep her body here, someone will notice." Edward said jerking his chin to my body that still laid behind the curtain, his arms were crossed across his chest in defiance. "Do you know what's happening to her?" Edward asked.

"Yea _do_ you know what's happening to me?" I was beginning to feel very left out, even if I was the cause of all his trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the back of Edwards Volvo, Dr. Cullen was driving us to their house, and Edward sat in the passenger seat. At first I was a little hesitant about going with them, or rather my spirit going with them, but I figured I'm already in this mess, it couldn't get much worse. I figured if I went with them I might get some answers.

We got to the Cullen's secluded house, located in the middle of the forest. If it had been under any other circumstances I would have been in awe of the sheer magnitude of the Cullen house. I was worried I was going to see any of Edwards other siblings. That would just add to the awkwardness of the whole situation. Luckily they were no where in sight.

I followed Edward and Dr. Cullen up a large flight of stairs into what I assume to be Dr. Cullen's home office. Edward and I sat down at the two chairs facing Dr. Cullen's desk. While Edward stared at me, Dr. Cullen rummaged through his large book shelf.

I was beginning to feel only slightly awkward with Edwards staring when Dr. Cullen finally found what he was looking for. He pulled down a large hard cover book that appeared to be ancient, and by the looks of it not opened in ages.

Dr. Cullen sat down himself at the large mahogany desk. "Bella, have you ever had any belief in the paranormal?" he asked me holding the book in front of him.

"No." I said

"We'll I'll do my best to explain…" and that was it, we spent the rest of the afternoon arguing about my condition, we decided that I could astral project, leave my body, and enter the spirit realm. I didn't know if I should buy into it. But seeing as it was happening to me right now, I couldn't really argue the doctors diagnosis.

"What are we going to do until we get me back inside my body?" I asked them.

"Well see, your spirit left your body mostly likely because you were under a lot of duress. Once your body is healed, you should naturally return back to your body."

"How long is that going to take?"

"A few weeks, these kinds of things are hard to predict. In the meantime, seeing as the rest of the world can see you I see no reason for you not to continue life as normal. You can continue to go to school, live your life."

Edward interjected "What about her body? If someone sees it, and sees her walking around the city what are we going to do then?"

"We'll it's up to Bella really. We can convert one of the rooms in the house into a fully functioning hospital room, and of course you'll be able to see yourself whenever, I think that's are safest option if you want to continue with that course of action."

I nodded thinking to myself, what else was I going to do? I couldn't just wander the streets while my body rotted away in the hospital, but then again, did I trust the Cullen's enough to look after my body? I didn't know what to do. Could I talk to Charlie about this? He'd probably have an aneurism.

"Okay," I decided, "I'll leave my body with you."

Dr. Cullen nodded his head "Don't worry Bella, you can trust us." To Edward he said "Go get the others." Edward was gone.

Dr. Cullen showed me the room where they were going to keep me in. Currently it looked like a lounge or a small library, "Don't worry all this will be changed, everything will be sterilized and we'll have all the equipment to make you well again." I didn't say much, mostly because I didn't know what to say. This was all so surreal.

Soon Edward came back with two of his siblings, one was brawny and well built, the other was a small pixy like girl. They introduced themselves as Emmett and Alice.

"Be careful with my body!" I called after the three of them as they walked out a door into the garage. They were going to the hospital to bring my body back here. they were taking a large black van which they quickly modified to fit a hospital bed in.

"You know what? We're doing you favor." Emmett said pointing a finger at me as if scolding a toddler.

"You know what? Bite me." I told him. He left the house howling with laughter. I crossed my arms and huffed loudly. It was my body, I had every right to tell them to be careful. I had wanted to go with them, but I was out voted, told it wasn't safe. So instead I was left behind with Esme, Edward's mom, Dr. Cullen's wife. She was a sweet women, very mothering and kind, and at that moment that's exactly what I needed.

**A/N**

Hey guys I would love some feedback so please favorite, follow and review~!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

They brought my body back in less than 15 min. I was astonished by how fast they worked. They set me up in the corner of the living room. They were going to keep me there until the upstairs room was cleaned out.

Edward and Alice were bringing me up the stairs of the garage, when Alice lost her grip of the bed. I gasped thinking that this was it, I was going to die, my body couldn't handle anymore damage. But Edward caught the bed, and was holding me up single handedly. I gasped. Alice quickly picked the bed back up.

"How did you do that?" I asked astonished.

"Come on Bella, we should get you back to the hospital." Dr. Cullen, who was standing beside me said. I followed him to Edwards Volvo. "What I was thinking of doing is giving you Edwards phone number, whenever you want to come over you can call him and he can come pick you up. Though you should be careful to never mention anything directly related to your condition over the phone," we pulled up into the parking lot of the hospital in the employee parking. "This isn't something many people would understand," he was talking now with a distinct authority in his voice. "I want you to be able to continue living life as normal, but if anyone hears of this…" he trailed off but I understood what he meant.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in having my life publicized because of this. I'm putting my trust in you, I don't want to become… I don't want that attention" I didn't want to be isolated or be defined by what was happening to me. I understood well how social media worked, how easy it was to become a celebrity and have it all taken away. I didn't want to become a laughing stock and known as the girl who could leave her body. I shuddered at the thought.

"Okay, I'm glad we understand each other. Know that you won't be able to eat anything, you probably won't need to sleep either. Do you think you want to tell Charlie about what's going on?"

I shook my head "Charlie… No, I don't think I need go tell him. But if there are any complications in this… I might have to." I didn't think Charlie could handle this, but I didn't want to tell Dr. Cullen that.

We got out of the Volvo, "Here," Dr. Cullen said handing me a business card. "If you have any questions you can always call me, 24/7"

"Thank you." I tucked it into the pocket of my jeans.

Charlie came around five to pick me up. I collected all my things, which wasn't much, just my school bag and a few cloths Charlie brought over. I paused "Dr. Cullen, how long have I been here for?"

Dr. Cullen checked the sheets he was holding, my transcripts I presume. "Just under a week."

Wow, longer than I expected.

I paused on my way to the waiting room, Edward was standing there. I assume waiting for his dad.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him.

"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.

"It's not going to take long, I just wanted to ask how you did that, back at the house." he looked so tense I already regretted asking.

"What are you talking about?" he teeth still clenched.

"I'm talking about the fact you just lifted a full sized hospital bed, with my body on it, all on your own!" I hissed under my breathe.

"Bella this has been a stressful day for you, you probably imagined that, how in the world would I be able to do that?" he said as if the more forcefully he said it the more likely I was to believe him.

"You know what, never mind, at least lie to me, tell me you're a body builder or something, say it was the adrenaline." I left with out looking back. I couldn't stand that he was making me out to be the idiot. I knew what I saw, and if he wanted to act dumb, then by all means.

**

You might want to call your mom she's been worried." Charlie said as we walked up the drive to the house.

"Okay," I said. Of course he would tell her about the accident, my only concern was whether or not I could use the phone, seeing as I wasn't technically human at the moment. Oh well if it didn't work I could always blame it on faulty service. God knows that's believable.

"Make sure if you feel weird at all you have Charlie take you back to the hospital okay?" mom said. Turns out I could use the phone just fine. We had been talking for over an hour at that point and if I wasn't complaining to her that I was tiered the conversation would of surely continued on past midnight.

"I will mom, were going to run dads phone bill through the roof, yea okay, love you too, talk to you soon." I hung up the phone exhausted, well not actually exhausted, I didn't really feel anything, not awake or tiered, I just was. But I knew that after all that talking I _should_ be tired.

Charlie was sitting in the living room watching sports net, "I'm going to bed dad." I said hoping to avoid any questions.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" he asked

"No, I had a lot at the hospital." I told him. I had thought up a list of cleverly evasive answers for not eating, I just hoped they were good enough to fool Charlie.

"Okay, goodnight." I was in the clear.

I ran upstairs, it was weird my feet made no noise on the old stairs, this could come in handy.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, but I felt the furthest from sleep. I wondered if I could put myself back into my body. I spend the whole night imagining it, just floating back into my bruised up body. Soon the sun was seeping into my window, at least it tried, it couldn't quite penetrate the grey cover of clouds.

I wonder if I could get Charlie to let me stay home for the day...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** This is a long one, I hope you enjoy it! ^0^

The day at school was something else entirely. Edward ignored me completely. Forget the fact my body was just casually hanging out at his house, or the fact my spirit was wandering around freely. He didn't ask me anything, how I was doing, how I was coping. The rest of the Cullens practically ignored me too, but it was harder to tell since I only ever saw them at lunch.

In other news, I was the absolute talk of the town. Tyler felt so bad that I bet if I asked him to jump from the top of the school for me he might just do it. I couldn't stand the attention, it left me weary, or it would have.

All day I kept waiting for someone to start screaming, for someone to reach right through my stomach. I didn't think I could get away with it, I was so certain someone would notice something, but it never happened.

And then the weirdness began.

I walked in to biology with Mike beside me. He seemed more anxious than usual. I didn't put two and two together until he sat down across from me and started talking about the girls' choice dance coming up.

"So have you asked anyone to go with you?" he asked cutting a swift look at Edward, who at this point had a smirk on his face, when moments ago he was had a stone cold demeanor. Even his chair had moved closer. Not that I noticed or anything.

"No, why?" I had no intentions of attending the dance, for one I was a ghost, secondly I couldn't dance, I was as coordinated as Charlie when it came dancing.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" he said, I walked right into that one.

"I thought it was girls' choice?" I said trying to come up with cleverly evasive ways of letting him off easy.

"So are you saying you wouldn't choose me?" he looked like he was trying not to show how worried he was I might say no. I could never do that but I really didn't want to go to the dance, not with Mike, not with anyone.

"Ugh Mike, sorry, I'm not going to the dance. I never planned on asking anyone. Besides, didn't Jessica ask you?!"

"Well yeah, but I was kind of hoping…" he said avoiding eye contact.

"Mike! Did he tell her no?! How could you do that to her?" That's probably why Jessica was so quiet today…

"No, I told her I would think about it…"

"Well are you done thinking about it? Don't make her wait its rude."

"Yeah, okay…" He sulked off back to his seat as the class started.

Edward who, moments ago, was paying full attention, now shuffled his seat back to where it started at the beginning of class.

Class ended and I decided now was the best time to act. Mike rushed out of the room, apparently still healing after being rejected. Who could blame him? At any rate it was Edward I wanted to catch up with.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched. The rest of the students rushed passed giving us odd looks. I thought for a second I had become transparent or something, but then I remembered the reputation Edward held at the school, not just him, all the Cullens, and the Hales.

"What?" He said through clenched teeth.

I tried to think of a cleverly evasive way of asking to see my body after school without actually using those exact words in case anybody was listening. "I was thinking of coming over tonight after school I wanted to know if you were free." I hated the way it sounded, like we were all buddy-buddy when clearly he had something against me.

He seemed confused, like he actually thought I might want to hang out with him after school then he realized what I was asking. He gave a curt nod. "I'll meet you outside your last period class." And then he left.

By gym Mike had warmed up to me again. Probably due to the fact he talked to Jessica between classes. I was a little hesitant leaving the locker room after class, but sure enough Edward was there, leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"We'll take my car, Alice will drop off your truck at your house." He said once we reached the parking lot.

"That doesn't make sense. Just give Alice your keys and I can drive us to your house, besides then I don't need a ride home."

"It'll be much faster if we just take my car." He

"How are your siblings going to get home then?" he looked like he was going to argue further but changed his mind seconds later.

"Fine, wait for me here." He said running off the find Alice.

I shook my head. He was such a spaz. I bent down to examine the damage to my truck. It was pretty bad, I would have to get it fixed up.

I stood up just in time to see Eric jogging towards me from across the parking lot.

"Hey Bella," he said with his hands in his pockets, rocking on the soles of his feet.

"What's up?" I asked, then I noticed his expression, it was the same look Mike wore earlier that day.

"Have you asked anyone to the dance yet?" he said biting his lower lip. Eric was cute, a little bit geeky, his large framed glasses not helping his cause, and his height made him permanently slouched, but he was still cute. I almost considered asking him, just for a brief moment. I knew he would be really sweet, and probably bring me flowers, and it would clearly make him really happy if I said yes. But then I saw Edward on the edge of the parking lot and reality sank in. I was a klutz, I didn't have no body to go to the dance with, I would make a completely fool out of myself, I would have to socialize and make sure to only do things that were socially appropriate and try not to ridicule myself, or end up back in the hospital.

"Sorry Eric, I'm not going to the dance," I said bracing myself. Of course I didn't expect him to be devastated, but the hope that fluttered out of his eyes, and the way his shoulders sank down still upset me a little bit. So I quickly added "maybe some other time." He nodded his head smiling up at me.

"Next time then." He said running back to his car leaving me feeling quite dejected, like I was the one who got rejected. Stupid men why do they have to do this to me?!

Edward made his way to the truck with a clear smirk on his face. I got in the driver's seat before he could say anything.

"Unlock the door." He said tapping the passenger side window. I opened it for him from the inside.

"You have to giggle it a bit." I told him. Maybe I should get that fixed to when I go to get the back fixed, maybe I should make a list of all the things that need to be fixed on the truck so I don't forget when I go to get the truck fixed.

"Do you know where you're going?" Edward asked as I pulled out of the parking space.

"Yea I remember where your house is." It was weird having Edward in the passenger seat of my truck. He was closer to me then in our shared table in bio. I had time to contemplate his presence because I was stuck behind Jessica's grey Honda, Mike had his head stuck in her window, and I liked to assume they were just talking.

Out of my review mirror I saw Tyler coming up. I resisted the urge to lock the door. He tapped on the window. Edward looked like he was going to go into a fit.

"Sorry Tyler, I'm stuck behind Jessica." I honked my horn (which sounded like an 18 wheeler) to prove that it wasn't my fault.

Tyler spotted Edward clearly surprised but that didn't faze him. "That alright, I figured if we were stuck I would ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" as he asked his eyes flashed up at Edward.

"Sorry Tyler, I'm not going to the dance." I said debating pushing Jessica's car a few feet forward (with my own) so I could get out of this mess. I was sandwiched between Tyler and Edward and I didn't know which one was worse.

"Oh, how come?" _uggg can't you just take no for an answer?_

"I'm going to be out of town. Planning the trip for weeks, can't cancel now. Sorry."

"That's alright, we still have prom." He winked and went back to his car.

"Ugggghhh that was so awkward." I said putting my head down on the steering wheel, then jumped when I pressed down on the horn by accident.

Traffic was finally moving. "Why was it awkward?" Edward asked in a bemused voice. It was still weird having him in my truck. He didn't belong. But at the same time I didn't really mind him being there.

"Really, you didn't feel the slightest bit awkward?" I asked finally pulling away from the school.

"Nope- turn right here." He said when I got to the first intersection.

"Yea, I know where your house is." I breathe heavily. If he was going to be such a back seat driver I would have made him take a separate car.


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled up to the Cullens' drive way. Dr. Cullens' car was gone, I was hoping to talk to him, maybe get an update on how I was doing. Oh well. Esme gave me a warm greeting when I walked into the house.

"Where are the others?" she asked Edward who was already walking towards the grand staircase.

"They decided to go out." That was all the explanation he gave.

I rushed to keep up with his pace, I really had no desire to wander the Cullen house hold on my own.

Edward stepped into the room that before looked like a small library or lounge. It could now be mistaken for a luxurious private hospital suite. I gingerly approached my body. It was so strange to be hovering above myself. My chin looked smaller then I remembered, and I looked more slender. Whenever I looked in the mirror I saw an awkward boxy girl, with a small chest, and big teeth. But I didn't look like that in person, not really.

"You okay?" he asked his brow furrowed, he looked worried like I might start crying or something.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. How long did it take you guys to do all this?" I asked half changing the subject half genuinely curious.

"Not too long, we work fast." He smiled as if sharing a private joke with himself.

"Where's Dr. Cullen? Have I made any progress?" I asked even though it didn't look like it. I had deep bruises under both eyes and what looked like maybe 15 stitches along my hair line. That was all I could see.

"No, you've been pretty stable so far."

"Could you like leave me alone for a second?" I asked. I wanted to see the extent of the damage for myself, without Edward looking over my shoulder.

"Sure." He closed the door after him, but I was pretty sure he didn't wander far.

I peeled back the blanket. I was dressed in pajamas, the top was button down and short sleeves, the bottoms matched but they only went down to my knees. I gasped, the damage to my body was unbelievable. How was I ever going to recover from this? How was I still alive?

There was a light knock on the door. Before I could answer Alice slowly opened it.

"How are you doing?" she asked, "I hope you don't mind, I changed your out of that horrible hospital gown. I thought you might be more comfortable in this." She looked a little bit worried like I might be angry with her or upset.

"No, it looks really cute." I said pulling the blanket back over me.

"That's good, I'm glad you like it. I was talking to Carlisle earlier today, he said that you are healing well." She smiled softly.

"Did he say anything about how I'm going to get back into my body?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Well he's doing research on that. Right now the main theory is that once your body is healed you should go back naturally. Carlisle isn't going to be home until late tonight. I'll leave you here, you can come down when you're done." I thanked her and she left taking her cloud of energy with her.

I had nothing else to do here. I couldn't return to my body, although I didn't really know if I wanted to, not with the state it was in. Plus Dr. Cullen wasn't home so I had nothing else to do here. Maybe I would visit him at the hospital, if he wasn't busy.

I dodged Edward at the door, I didn't really want to face him at the moment. I jumped in the truck and turned the key in the ignition, it sputtered and coughed. I tried again. It wouldn't turn on.

"Damn." I cursed. What was I going to do now? There was a tap on my window.

"Everything alright?" Edward asked. I was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Yea fine," I said turning the key praying that it would start. No such luck.

"You want me to have a look at it?" he asked.

"No its fine I'll just call a pick up or something." Except that I didn't have a phone. I was getting really tired of having to rely on Edward and his family for almost everything.

"Don't be ridiculous, a pickup will take forever to get here."

"Okay, then what should I do? Walk home?"

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He opened my door for me and held out his hand to help me out of the car. I didn't know what I was going to do with the truck. Right at that moment I didn't want to think about it. My head felt like it might implode.

It took two seconds on the highway to get back to forks from the Cullens house, but as soon as we pulled away from their property I knew it would take much long. There was a pile up, it looked like a really bad collision, and there were ambulance and police everywhere. We were stuck, we couldn't turn around and there was no way of getting around it.

We sat there in awkward silence for a good 15 minutes, when there was a tap on the window. I rolled it down, it was Charlie.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Charlie asked. He didn't sound angry, I felt like it would take a lot to really anger Charlie.

"Ugh, it's a long story, the truck broke down, and Edward was driving me home when we got stuck in all this."

"Oh, I'll have to get someone to look at it. It looks like we'll be stuck in this mess for a while. They're trying to get it cleaned up best they can but it's bad." He said gravely.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked trying to peer around the other cars in front of us.

"Probably, we don't know for sure. Right now we're trying to get everything under control. I'm going around making sure everyone else is okay. Keeping people up to date. There's not much else we can do right now."

"Do you know how long it's going to take?" I asked really just wanting get home, away from everything.

"It's hard to say, we're going to be here a good while. I have to go, I'll probably be home a bit late." He gave Edward an apprehensive look, as if that information was not something he gave out willingly in his company, but did so anyway so as not to worry me.

"This is going to be interesting," Edward said reading my thoughts once Charlie had left and I closed the window to shield us against the spewing rain.

"Yup." I said crossing my arms across my chest. I didn't understand what Edward had against me. He didn't know me. And yet it seemed that he decided I wasn't worth his time.

He popped in a CD to kill the awkward silence "Have you heard of Claire De Lune?" he asked as the familiar melody filled the cabin.

"It's one of my favorites." I said, no doubt to his surprise.

This was definitely going to be an interesting night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : **this is my favorite chapter so far ㈴5

"You moved here from Phoenix right?" Edward asked going for a casual demeanor. As if he didn't already know, the whole town knew. It was common knowledge they might as well put it on the brochures.

"Yup." I really didn't feel like doing the whole back story thing. We were still stuck in the jam and the rain had picked up, only making things worse and slowing down progress.

"Did you like it there?" he asked sounding genuinely curious. I looked over at him, his head was lolled against the seat, casually glancing over at me. He was so attractive, my nonexistent pulse picked up. It was much easier to keep my demeanor calm without a heart. Even if my voice did hitch.

"I loved it. I loved the sun, even the humidity." I thought back to my home city. Maybe I could go for a visit during spring break. I would probably have to get a job first… luckily I had some money saved up since I didn't have to spend it on buying a car. But I might have to spend it on getting the truck fixed… oh yea I also have to fix my body too…

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked curious.

"Taking a trip home for spring break. Of course I'd have to get his whole thing sorted out first but yea… I would like to, I miss it." It was true. Now that I thought about it, I really did feel home sick. Luckily I don't think I could cry in my current state.

"That why did you move here?" he asked in a soft voice.

"It's a long story." I sighed, it wasn't that long of a story actually, I just didn't really have a good way of wording it. A way that would make sense to Edward because my reasons for moving back to Forks weren't something that could really be explained. It was more of a gut feeling, mom needed sometime with Phil, and I wanted more stability in my senior year. So it seemed I would give Charlie a visit.

"I've got time." He said.

"I hate that line. Besides you already know most of the story anyway. What about you, why did your family move here?" Now it was his turn to sigh.

"That's an even longer story."

"I've got time." He seemed a little more guarded, it made me wonder if I struck a nerve.

"We never stay in one place long. We never lived in forks so…"

"That was really evasive, you know that right? But it's okay, I won't pry." I laughed slightly to show I was kidding, well only kind of kidding.

"It's just how my family is. My mom decides it's time to go, it's time to go." I thought about his words.

"How can you stand it? Always being the new person. Everyone staring, you all seem to take it in stride. I can't stand it." Edward shut off the engine of the car like most other people have. The windows were getting all steamed up from the heat of the car.

"It's not too bad, if you have not noticed by now people usually give us a wide breathe, were not bothered much, unless it's some ideate who can't tell left from right."

"That's another thing, no offence but you guys seem totally anti-social, I see you at school, and when I talk to you seem normal enough, but no one at school can find the nerve to talk to you guys, you scare the crap out of most people," I laughed "your cool status is way above anyone else at the school." Edward gave a small laugh too.

"What about you then, you are not intimidated by us, quite the contrary…"

"Who in their right mind would every say I was like 'everyone else'"

"Yea, you are something else entirely." His gaze felt like it was piercing into my very soul, if I had blood it would have all been rushing up to my face. My breathe hitched but thank dear God traffic started moving again.

A young depute who I recognized from the station was directing traffic. I prayed Edward wouldn't look my way. I positioned my hair so that it was covering my face, and my body so that it was facing the window, but my eyes kept peeking out at Edward. Thank God he didn't look my way.

We reached my house twenty minutes later. "How have the nights been?" Edward asked still not really looking at me.

"Hmm – oh yea its been okay, this is just my second night at home, it hasn't been too bad, Charlie doesn't suspect anything, not yet at least."

"Let me know if you get bored, I can come and keep you company." I could only imagine what he had in mind as he said those words.

"What about you, don't you need to sleep?" I asked.

"I don't usually sleep much." He looked up at me from underneath his eyelashes, his head was slightly angled down as if fearing a horrible reaction from me. Like I might flee from the car screaming. I was close to doing so as it was.

"So what, are we friends now?" I asked taking away any humor from my voice. I genuinely wanted to know, he went weeks without talking to me, and now he was offering to spend the nights to keep me from, heaven forbid, become bored.

"I don't think it would be a good idea…" he said again avoiding my eyes, "that you and I become friends." He said this slowly like I might not understand him if he spoke too fast.

"What is my cool status not high enough for you?" I asked my voice low. "Edward what do you want from me?" I asked in a normal tone feeling esasterbated. "First you stop talking to me, then here we are, as if we've know each for years, you're trying to make future plans, and then you say you don't want to be friends, what do want?" I asked again.

"You didn't hear me correctly Bella," my name smoothly rolled off his tong, he looked up at me again, I couldn't do it, I looked away, "I said that I did not think it would be a good idea for the two of us to be friends, I never said I did not want to be your friend. There is a distinction." He gave me a half smile which I only noticed because I peaked at him. I hated my weak resolve.

"Good night, Edward" I said opening the car door the rain paltered me, the wind ripping through my thin jacket.

"Wait Bella," he called. I stopped, I didn't turn back to him, but I didn't leave either. "Don't be angry with me, I was only kidding. Sincerely and truly I do want to be your friend." I suppressed the giggle that threatened to escape my lips, I only hoped he couldn't see my smile from behind.

"Good night, Edward." I repeated.

I fumbled for my keys that got jammed in the bottom of my bag. Edward still hadn't left. Blindly I fumbled around in the dark for the keys I had just dropped, no one had been home to turn the porch light on. I was wondering when Charlie would be home, when Edward was suddenly in front of me his hand encased mine, placing my keys in my hand. I hadn't heard him come up.

"Good night Isabella." He whispered in my ear.

He left me standing on the front porch, it wasn't until his car light turned on that I was brought out of my trance, and dropped the keys again.

Furious I picked them back up unlocked the front door and violently sung it opened. Knocking over the coat rack in the process. "Whhhyyy" I groaned flicking on the porch light, closing the door and picking the coat rack back up. Why did he have to do this to me?

_Why…_


	7. Chapter 7

The worst part about not being able to sleep was not having an escape. I was forced to spend the night, stuck in my room with nothing to do, nothing distract me from my thoughts of Edward. Was it possible to fall in love with someone just after one night?

Maybe I could turn on the computer, a good dose of escapism, maybe email mom, but the computer was way too loud. Charlie would be bound to wake up.

I sat down at the desk and checked the wrist watched I left there, it was 1:30 am. Seven more hours until I was free of my self-imposed imprisonment. Maybe I should call Edward…

Maybe writing a letter to mom would be a better idea, she would love it. I brought out a piece of paper and a pen, turning on the desk lamp. Dear mom… I started, but kept wanting to wright about Edward, he had really pretty amber eyes that changed colour with the lighting. His voice was like melted honey. His smile was something else entirely, it had the power to light up the whole world. And when he would gaze at you with those amboer eyes, it would feel like he could see into your very soul. And I felt like we could talk about anything, we could talk and just keep talking, he could understand me on a different level. It was like we had our own private language, we didn't need words to understand each other. And it seemed like he actually cared about what I had to say. And he listened to the same music as me!

But I couldn't tell mom any of that, what would she thing of me if I did? A boy who I knew for such a short amount of time? Under these circastansims? In the situation I was in?

I wish I could sleep…

Light finally seeped onto my bedroom floor. I had collapse onto my bed a few minutes earlier, grabbing my school stuff, looking through my homework. Everything was done and re-done. Not sleeping did have its advantages.

I dressed and packed my bag.

"Good morning." Charlie said from behind the newspaper headlining: BODIES FOUND IN GOAT ROCKS WILDERNESS.

"It doesn't look like it. What happened?" I asked jerking my chin toward the paper.

"Probably a bear attack, people are making a fuss about it, but really if they would just be a little more careful. If they would just inform themselves about where they're going they would be much safer, anyway…" he gave an exaggerated sigh as he folded the newspaper away, "It looks like I'll have to drive you to school, I'm going to have to give Jacob a call to look over the truck." Charlie said.

"You know it's not that bad of a day to walk," I said really wanting to take a pause from the mundane pattern of home school, home school. "Do you think I'll have enough time?"

Charlie checked his watch "Yea, I think you can make it though you probably won't have time to eat."

"That's okay I'll just grab a granola bar, I'm not that hungry." It would seem that luck was on my side today.

"Where is the truck?" Charlie asked as I rummaged through the cupboards.

"It's at the Cullen's house, Edward and I are partner for biology, had to go over there to get some work done. That's why he was driving me home last night." If I hadn't practiced that lie all night it wouldn't have gone as smoothly as it did. I still had to peak up at Charlie to see if he bought it. Luckily he did.

"Alright, I'm home today doing paper work so I'll send a pick up over there. You be careful on your walk to school!" Charlie called after me probably worried I'll get into another wreck.

"Can we please move this coat rack?" I asked picking it back up.

"Oh so it was you who left that whole in the wall, yeah go ahead put it somewhere where it won't be a hazard." He said laughing at my struggles.

I stepped out into the morning sun light. It was really a nice day. If only I could feel the morning suns heat, or the slight breeze which flew around me. A little upset with the turn my thoughts had taken I stuffed the granola bar in my bag.

I got to school a little bit earlier than usual. I didn't anticipate the walk being so short. There were only a few cars in the parking lot, so I decided to sit at one of the picnic tables in front of the school that so very rarely got used. I put my jacket down so I wouldn't get dirty.

"Boo!" I heard from behind me. Ha-ha very funny, trying to scare a ghost. It won't work. I turned around to see a smiling mike.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" I asked returning his eager smile.

"Wanted to get some work done. But I couldn't find my English teacher. You know your hair's a different colour in the light…" he commented playing with a piece of my hair.

What is it transparent? I thought to myself. "How's Jessica?" I asked him brushing the piece he was holding over my shoulder.

He sat down beside me very suddenly. I guess he forgot about her, or maybe he was hoping I forgot. "She's fine." He said trying to go for enthusiastic and not really succeeding.

"Yea we were talking about going dress shopping together something next week."

"I thought you weren't going to the dance?" he asked accusingly.

"I'm not, I'm going as a support system, you know?" I really wanted to stick to the subject of Jessica but it wasn't really working… Luckily for me more people started to arrive and join are little table before first period.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, for the most part. By lunch the sun was gone and it looked like it could rain at any moment.

I sat down at my usual spot beside Jessica, I stationed Angela on the other side of me. I really wanted to avoid the boys in this school, all of them.

I did a quick scan of the cafe, just doing recon of course, not looking for anything in particular. I didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved that Edward, and the rest of his family, weren't there.

Of course his seat was empty in bio as well. Mike sat down in his place, to keep me company. I gave him half a smile when Mr. Mason didn't make him move.

"If you can all put your stuff away, I don't want anything left on the desks, but make sure you don't leave it in the isle between the desks. Today we are going to be doing blood types." My mind started running in overtime as everyone around me started putting their stuff away and rolling up their sleeves. How was I going to get out of this one? The sight of blood made me sick on the best of days. Not to mention the fact I didn't have any blood to test!

I got myself under control as Mike said "I'll get the things." He was talking about the think Mr. Mason wanted us to prick ourselves with.

I wasn't the first to leave. Another girl with purple and brown hair left looking a little green.

"Ow!" Mike pricked himself waving his hand around to numb the pain.

"Ugh, Mr. Banner, I don't feel well." I said holding my stomach, I was probably over acting, but since I didn't actually feel sick I wasn't sure how to act. I tried to do my best to remember how I usually felt at the sight of blood.

"Alright, Mike are you done? Can you help her?" Mr. Banner sounded a little annoyed. I don't think he expected so many to get sick. "I gave everyone a warning way in advanced of today." He said shuffling some papers behind his desk. "You all knew what today was going to be, you should of thought ahead." It's not my fault I was too busy almost dieing. Mr. Banner was quickly losing my respect.

"It's okay Mike, I can go to the office myself." I told him when he was beside me submitting the card to Mr. Mason.

"No its fine, come on Bella." It sounded like Mike also wanted to escape Mr. Banner's class.

We had to wait until the purple hair girl left the nurses office, and by then there were another two people in the office after us. I told the nurse what happened, she quickly discharged me when I told her this was normal for me.

"Are you going to live?" Mike asked once we left the office.

"Don't get your hopes up, it looks like I'm going to make it." We both laughed, stopped in front of the school.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, why?" please don't be asking me out again. I thought to myself. He wouldn't dare, how would Jessica feel?

"There's a group of us going to first beach on Saturday. You game?" he looked hopeful.

"Who else is going?" I asked

"The usual group."

"Yea sure, I think I'll be able to go. I just don't know if I'll have a ride, my trucks not really working right now…"

"Don't worry. Were all meeting up at my parents shop, as long as you can get a ride there?"

I said, "Yea I think I will." When I heard a voice behind me.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I spun around.

"I could say the same for you."

**A/N** I would love to hear from you guys, what do you think of the story so far? I realize it hasn't diverged much from the original, well of course asides from the one key aspect, but things are soon going to get much more interesting!

So stay tuned, and let me know what you think by following/favouriting, and writing a review!

Thank you so much for taking the time to read!


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously: **_"Shouldn't you be in class?" I spun around._

"_I could say the same for you." _

"Are you going back to class, Bella?" Mike asked giving Edward the death glare. The one girl who came in before me with the purple hair seemed to quickly forget her troubles at the sight of Edward. Along with much of the rest of office.

"That would be pointless, I'd just have to turn around and go back."

Mike seemed to hesitate before deciding to say, "Okay, I'll see you in gym then." He left looking back at us over his shoulder.

"Ugh gym." I sighed.

"What happened to you?" Edward asked as if he didn't know.

"You couldn't have bothered to give me a heads up?" he had a smug smile on his face.

"So you going to go back to class?" he asked ignoring my anger.

"No, I'm going to go see if I can get out of gym class." He put a hand out to stop me.

"Here, I'll do that, you go over there and pretend to be too sick to walk." I scoffed but didn't argue. I was never a good liar.

Edward was back in seconds. "You want me to carry you out?" he asked, "Make it look more authentic?" I didn't answer but lead the way out of the office. The sun had lost the battle as was inevitable. A slight drizzle flew around us, a cover of grey clouds above.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked clearly with no intention of he himself going back to class.

"I don't know. What is there to do?"

"There this café we could go to." Edward suggested.

"I can't eat remember?"

"Yea, I'm not really hungry myself. You mind walking there? It's not too far from school, I want to leave the car for Alice."

"Okay." We left the school parking lot, rain drizzling around us, two figures in the mist.

I couldn't help but feel smug, if only Jessica could see the two of us together. She would implode with jealousy. I knew that my goal shouldn't be to make other jealous, but it was a good feeling regardless.

We walked into the café in a short amount of time. It was only a few blocks away and seeing as it was early afternoon there were plenty of people taking their lunch out of office.

"You go find us a seat, I'll get us something to drink." He said pointing to an empty seat as he took a spot in line behind a balding over weight man who probably worked construction judging by his tan line and a women dressed in a suit. Who knew that there were this many people in forks?

The mist had picked up into more of a drizzle now, lightly patting against the window. I sat there watching cars pull in and out of the parking lot. Edward sat down across from me.

"It's pretty crowded isn't it?" he asked, I guess he was going for polite conversation.

"Yea it is, hey isn't that your dad?" I said noticing Dr. Cullen come in from the rain.

"Oh yea it is." Edward waved him over.

"Shouldn't you guys be in class?" he asked in the tone of a parent scolding their child but not having the ability to stay angry for long. I smiled and told him about the biology fiasco and my general ineptitude for school sports.

"So over all, how have you been?" he asked, it was like watching him switch into doctor mode.

"Nothing has really changed, it's only been a few days. Really I should be asking _you_ how I'm doing." I smiled even if it was a bit forced.

"So far progress has been limited but these types of injuries take time to heal, are you going to be stopping by after?" he asked checking his watch.

"Probably," I hadn't actually been planning on it but I wouldn't mind going to see myself.

"Great I'll you later then, the hospitals been pretty busy lately were a little short on volunteers and a few of the nurses are off too. I was sent out to get us lunch."

"If you're short on volunteers I'd be happy to help out." I said not quite sure what overcame me.

"Oh you're interested in the medical field?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah why not." I shrugged, I could work in a hospital.

"Great, I'll pick up an application for you then." The barista called out his order and he left.

Moments later a barista came over with our drinks. Her eyes, if my own were not mistaken seemed to linger on Edward a few moments too long. Of course they would, any one would. But she seemed innocent, perhaps only curious so I couldn't harbor any ill feelings towards her, I didn't believe her lingering gaze to mean anything, but then again what did I know. I paused self-reflecting, why had I become such a jealous person?

"The girl who gets sick at the sight of blood, working at a hospital." Edward said with a questioning glance, I could only assume he was questioning my sanity.

"Yeah, why not?" I said repeating my words from earlier. "Why did you bother getting me a drink anyway?"

"Warm you up a bit, you still have a sense of smell don't you? If anything you can appreciate the sweet aroma, I got you a cappuccino." I shook my head bemused. But then a thought occurred to me, could I still smell? I never actually paid much attention to it.

Slowly I pulled my hair away from my face, and leaned down into my cup. At first I couldn't smell anything, but then I caught the slightest whiff of caffeine, then the faintest hint of vanilla, it was like breathing through water.

I looked up to him my eyes wide, "This is so weird." He smiled back at me. I picked up my cup to hold it closer to my face, I didn't notice the warm tingling feeling in my fingers until it started to hurt. I put the cup down suddenly, splashing a bit of the cappuccino on the table.

"What happened?" Edward asked concern lining his face.

"It burned me." I said showing him my red fingers.


	9. Chapter 9

For a split second, I thought I might have imagined it, there was a look of pure confusion and concern coveting Edwards's features. But he brushed it over and in a non-chalante manner simply said "You should probably mention that to Carlisle."

"Okay…" I said, but inside I was on fire, scare that my condition may be worsening. What did it mean? I was starting to regain my senses, was my actual body fading away? That whatever sense I regained in this form I lost in my old one? Of course I didn't state any of these concerns to Edward, he already seemed worried. I decided to wait and see was Dr. Cullen says.

We walked to the Cullen's house which a bit more urgency. Edward tried keeping up a normal conversation, mostly mundane things like school and homework, but there was an undertone to his voice which I could faintly detect. That only made me more anxious. What could I expect to find when we got to the cullen's house?

We were walking down the Cullen's long drive, when I noticed my truck was gone. I asked Edward where it was.

"Emmett said he would tow it over to your house. Jaspers probably helping him." He added when we walked in and saw Alice and her sister in the living room watching TV. This was my first time seeing Rosalie outside of school. I was so caught up with how I should act I momentarily forgot why we came over here in such a rush.

"Hi," I said. Both the girls had looked over when we walking in. Alice greeted me warmly as always, while Rosalie looked away like I wasn't even there. What had I ever done to her?

"Where is Esme?" Edward asked.

"She went out shopping." Alice answered. "What are you guys up to?" she asked and if I wasn't mistaken she sounded like she was suggesting something.

Edward ignored her and I too brushed it away. "Do you know when Carlisle will be home?" he asked.

"Five." She said without a moment's hesitation.

"Alright, we'll be upstairs." Edward gestured for me to go up first, he followed right after me.

I was worried again, my heart beating a little faster, what was I going to find in my room? I opened the door with a little more force than necessary. And I looked fine. The heart rate monitor was beeping away, my blood pressure, all of it was being monitored closely and all looked fine. I picked up my right hand, there was a faint red mark there too. Then a strange thought came to mind. What if my hand moved? What if all of a sudden, which I was standing here holding my own hand it tightened its grip or something? Could that happen? I sincerely hope not.

Brushing that thought away I said to Edward "Look," he took my hand from me and examined the fingers closely. "What does this mean? Is there any precedence to things like this? Any guidelines? Has anything like this happened before? How is this even happening?" I felt saddens overwhelming me. How in the world was this happening?

"Come on," Edward said taking my by the shoulders. "There's nothing more we can do here, not until Carlisle gets home. There's no use fussing about it, we'll figure something out." I wanted to rest my head against his shoulder as he walked us out of my room and into another one next door. But I resisted the urge. I didn't think that would be all together appropriate.

He sat me down on the lounger and took a seat opposite me against the window. Hugging my knees to my chest I sat there thinking of how much worse things could get.

"So what's this I hear about a beach party?" Edward asked giving me a crooked smile clearly trying to take my mind off things.

"Yea Mike planned it, I would invite you but I really don't think Mike would like that." I smiled.

"And we don't want to upset mike now do we?" he said his voice sounded syndical.

"Is this jealousy I hear?" I teased.

"Why in the world would I be jealousy of mike?" he asked looking a little offended.

"You know jealousy is a very ugly colour on you Edward." That was a lie. Jealous Edward, was much like normal Edward, was unbelievably attractive.

"I'm not jealous Bella," he said. I was worried I might be pushing him too far. But maybe he deserved it. He was too good looking for his own good.

"Oh yea? Prove it." I challenged.

"I'll prove it by letting you go with Mike to this beach thing." He said a dangerous look in his eyes.

"What makes you think you could stop me?" I asked.

"Oh I could if I wanted to, you're just lucky I'm not a jealous type of person." The lie shone through his words.

"You know some girls find this whole possessive jealousy thing really attractive."

"Really?" he asked. "Do you?"

He didn't ask me in a joking matter, he sounded sincere. "They say jealousy is the greatest form of flattery, but when you are jealous of someone's relationship with another person, that's not right." I pause reflecting my own words, "What do you think? If you were going out with someone and another person was outwardly jealous how would you feel?"

He paused sincerely contemplating my question. "I usually have a very good sense of how those around me feel. Usually I don't pay too much attention, but other times… It's not nice, I know that, but I feel smug. I can't help myself. Do you understand what I'm talking about?

So I was right, he was jealous.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I have taken for granted how much time I had during the summer to write, schools here now, the challenge begins ;)**

Dr. Cullen came home just as five o'clock rolled around. He came upstairs still wearing his jacket. "Here Bella, I have the volunteer paper work for you. You're going to have to get a police check but seeing as Charlies you father I don't think that'll be too much trouble for you."

"Thank you." I said taking the folder from him. I had calmed down a bit, sitting here with Edward just talking. Having dropped the topic of jelousy of course.

"How are you doing Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked. I looked over at Edward, like a little kid looking to their parent at the doctors office knowing they'll explain your condition better than you.

"Something odds happening," Edward began retelling our story at the café. When he finished Dr. Cullen asked me to hold out my hand, he examined my fingers closely. His face held the perfect facad, never once didhe break his pocker face so I had by no means to gauge how bad it was.

"This is unusall but not unheard of." he said letting my hand go.

"So what does that mean?" I asked while Edward seemed to have a perfectly good idea of what Dr. Cullen was talking about."

"I know this one man, you could call him an expert in this field. I think it would be a good idea to consult him. What do you think Bella?"

"Ugh…"

"He lives in seatile so you and Edward would most likely have to drive down there. He is an expert in his field, I think he might be able to help you."

"When would we go?" I asked. "What would I tell Charlie?"

"Didn't you say you would be in seatile for the dance?" Edward asked.

"Yea that would be a good cover." I said thinking, Charlie would probably let me go.

"But I don't know if my truc could make it." I recalling the state it was currently in.

"Don't worry I will drive." Edward said, he seemed to have already gotten to that conclusion.

"I will have to see with Charlie, what would I tell him?" I looked to Dr. Cullen who seemed to be deep in thought.

"We'll if you decide to volunteer at the hospital I could always just say I needed you to pick some things up for me and that I couldn't go because I was in surgary or something."

"Okay." I said thinking this over, it might just work. I only hopped it would get me back into my body.

I followed Dr. Cullen into my room where he gave me an update on my condition. I wasn't worsening, but I wasn't getting any better either. I left the Cullens house lost in my mind. What would it feel like to return to my body? Would it be painful?

I was walking down my street when I spotted my truck in the drive way, with a pair of legs sticking out from under it.

"Um hi?" I said. A muscular boy with a dark complection wearing on,y a wifebeater pulled himself out from under the car.

"Hi, Bella right?" he asked wipping his hands on a rag.

"Yea."

"My names Jacob, your dad asked me to come take a look at the truck. How did you manage to get into a crash already?" he laughed fiddling with a tool box next to him. I was kind of offended that he would assume my to be such a bad driver.

"The crash wasn't my fault." I said crossing my arms across my chest. I heard a car coming down the road and had the feeling that it was Charlie. And sure enough the cruiser comes and pulls up onto the grass beside the truck.

"Hey Bella, Jacob, how's it going?"

"Good, nothing can kill this thing, it'll be working fine soon?" with that he pulled himself under the car again.

"Do you remember Rachel and Rebecca?" charlies asked. To my surprise I did, Charlies and Billy would throw us together a lot during my visit. Keep us distracted while they fished.

"Yea."

"Well this is there youngest brother Jacob." Charlie looked like he expected a bigfer reaction from me.

"Are they still living here?" I asked. We were never really close as children. But it would be nice to see someone asides from Edward (not that I minded seeing Edward) and the kids at school. I felt like I didn't fit in the best with them.

"No." Jacob shook his head reapeaeing out from under the car. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer — she lives in Hawaii now."

"Married. Wow." I was stunned. The twins were only a little over a year older than I was.

"I'm going to get inside, you coming bella?" Charlie asked.

"Y-" I started to say but Jacob interrupted my.

"Would you mind running the engine for me Bella?" he asked handing me the keys.

"Sure," I handed Charlie my bag to take inside.

"Youre not heavey enough to break the jack Bella, just get in the car."

"Are you sure?" I asked for the millionth time worried I would kill Jacob if I were to sit down in the car.

"Yes I'm sure, don't make me get over there." He slid back underneath the car and I sat down gingerly.

"Okay, can you press the gas?" he called, I could barely near him over the sound of the engine.

"Okay, okay, you can stop now." He slid out when I didn't hear him the first time.

"Is it fixed?" I asked stepping out of the car.

"Yea, for the most part." He wiped at the sweat on his brow, the sun was setting and a cold breeze blew through the yard.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure, let me just clean up." I put the tools back in the garage while he took the car off the jack.

"I'll have to fix he dent another time, that's going to take a while. I don't even know if it can be fixed, might just have to replace it." He said as he pulled his shirt back on. It was a black tee.

"You guys hungry?" Charlie asked as we walked in. Jacob said he was, going over to wash his hands. The black dirt from the car swirled down the drain.

"I'm not that hungry I ate at Edwards." I lied. I had been doing that a lot. I didn't like it. I never use to lied...


End file.
